L Lawliet
L Lawliet (エル・ローライト, Eru Rōraito), posługujący się pseudonimem L, jest detektywem, uznawanym za najlepszego na świecie, który bierze udział w śledztwie, mającym na celu schwytanie seryjnego mordercy, znanego jako Kira. Wygląd L to postać o dość specyficznej aparycji: jest szczupłym, nieco przygarbionym młodym mężczyzną. Ma rozczochrane włosy, charakterystyczne ciemne tęczówki oraz cienie pod oczami. Zawsze chodzi w białej, wygniecionej bluzce i niebieskich dżinsach, najczęściej boso. Jego strój, sposób poruszania się i tendencja do siadania czy kucania w pozycji embrionalnej, bez zwracania uwagi na przyjętą etykietę, nadają mu niechlujny wygląd. Osobowość thumb|left|Symbol L L jest skryty i nieufny, a ze światem zewnętrznym komunikuje się za pośrednictwem swojego asystenta, Watariego. Nie ujawnia publicznie swojej twarzy, zamiast tego używając jako swojego symbolu litery L, zapisywanej czcionką "Old English MT" lub "Cloister Black". Po nawiązaniu współpracy z Japońską Grupą Dochodzeniową proponuje, by jej członkowie zwracali się do niego "Ryūzaki" ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Członkowie Grupy nigdy nie poznali jego prawdziwego nazwiska. L maskuje swoją niezwykłą inteligencję pod fizyczną niedbałością o wygląd i zupełnym ignorowaniem przyjętych norm zachowań. Kieruje się złożoną dedukcją i potrafi wyciągać wnioski, łącząc ze sobą pozornie niepowiązane informacje. Jest bardzo skrupulatny i analityczny. Z natury podejrzliwy, nie waha się przed zastosowaniem drastycznych metod, by wykluczyć lub potwierdzić swoje przypuszczenia. Niektóre z jego decyzji można uznać za moralnie dyskusyjne, a nawet nieetyczne, jak na przykład sprowokowanie Kiry do zabicia Linda L. Tailora w czasie telewizyjnego przekazu na żywo, aby zbadać jego reakcję i zdobyć nowe dane o przeciwniku. Czasem zachowuje się wręcz dziwacznie, chociażby przykuwając się na całe miesiące kajdankami do Lighta Yagami, który jest jego głównym podejrzanym. Ma kilka typowych dla siebie dziwactw, jak: kucanie - zamiast siedzenia; jedzenie tylko słodkości - uwielbia desery, żelki, cukierki; często bardzo uważnie układa kostki cukru, lub w inny sposób bawi się produktami spożywczymi. L wykazuje również poczucie humoru i nierzadko bywa sarkastyczny. Chociaż stara się być dla ludzi uprzejmym, dla niektórych (jak dla Suichiego Aizawy z Grupy Dochodzeniowej), potrafi być nieuprzejmy i oschły. L sugeruje, że nawet jeśli je tylko słodkie pokarmy, ma niedowagę, ponieważ jego mózg używa najwięcej kalorii dowolnego narządu w organizmie. Mówi też, że jeśli on siedzi normalnie, jego zdolność rozumowania spadnie o 40%. Historia L został znaleziony przez Watariego jako dziecko i zabrany do sierocińca znanego jako Wammy's House. Jakiś czas później Watari zauważył, że L posiada ponadprzeciętną inteligencję i zdecydował wspierać go w prowadzeniu śledztw.Death Note Manga: Special Chapter, Wammy's House L zaczął pracować jako detektyw i w niedookreślonym czasie zyskał reputację najlepszego detektywa na świecie. Stworzył także i posługiwał się sztucznymi tożsamościami na nazwiska: Eraldo Coil (エラルド = コイル, Erarudo Koiru) oraz Deneuve (ドヌーヴ, Donūvu), którzy uchodzili za drugiego i trzeciego z najskuteczniejszych detektywów. Wiadomo także, że przez pięć lat L przebywał w Anglii i w tym okresie zdobył tytuł mistrza tenisa w England Junior Cup. Fabuła Ciekawostki * Wielu fanów twierdzi, że L i Light są przyjaciółmi. Ōba mówi jak odczytywać to, że L nie ma przyjaciół. Kłamie on, mówiąc że, Light jest jego pierwszym przyjacielem. Ōba twierdzi, że nigdy nie uznawał Lighta za przyjaciela, i prawdopodobnie skrycie myśli o nim bardzo negatywnie. thumb * Nie wiadomo, czy włosy L są czarne lub ciemnobrązowe z uwagi na fakt, że stale fazy i z powrotem w mandze i anime (podobnie jak debata na temat koloru włosów Mello). * L często wykonuje czynności, które są uważane za nieodpowiednie lub niegrzeczne w miejscach publicznych. Nawyki te to między innymi; gryzienie paznokci w miejscach publicznych, kładzenie stóp na meble, żucie jedzenia z otwartymi ustami, wołanie osobistych obserwacji, które mogą urazić innych, rozmawianie z pełnymi ustami, itp. * W całej serii, L stwierdza, że kuca, a nie całkowicie siedzi, twierdząc, że siedzenie obniży jego poziom dedukcji o 40%. W rzeczywistości, oświadczenie to mogą być wspierane jako prawdziwe. Sądząc, że po dużym dziennym spożyciu cukru, siadając jego ciało powoli staje się senne. Jednak kucając utrzymywanie równowagi wymaga tyle cukru do utrzymania ciała L tak, że jest świadomy i aktywny. Takich jak przyczajony zużywa więcej cukru i utrzymuje je w stałym tempie, by zapobiec wywrotce. To wyjaśnia, dlaczego L jest w stanie konsumować duże dobowe spożycie słodyczy. *L wykazuje wiele objawów nadczynności tarczycy lub choroba Gravesa-Basedowa, stan, w którym pacjenci mają bardzo podwyższony metabolizm z powodu nadprodukcji hormonów tarczycy. Oprócz wyjaśnienia tego, że L może zjeść ogromne ilości słodyczy, warunek ten będzie również wyjaśniał jego obracanie rękami (trzyma je równolegle do jego ciała, a nie prostopadle), lekko wyłupiaste oczy, pobudzenie i nerwowość. * W powieści "L Change the World" okazuje się, że kryptonim "L" oznacza dwa znaczenia. L oznacza Last One - ostatni, co oznacza, że nikt nie mógł prześcignąć go lub meczu i Lost One - ostatni, oznaczające utalentowanego, który spadł z nieba. * L zna wiele języków. Jest on w stanie mówić po francusku, włosku, angielsku, japońsku i prawdopodobnie wielu innych. * W powieści "L Change the World", L (po raz pierwszy) całkowicie stracił opanowanie i spokój, kiedy Maki został porwany przez Blue Ship. L załamał się i krzyczał w stronę nieba, że to, co myśli o Lighcie to uczucie bezradności, aby chronić ludzi, których mu zależy. L stwierdził również, że "serce go boli". * Mimo że How To Read 13 stanowi, że inteligencja L jest 8 / 10, poniżej zarówno Lighta, a nawet Neara, stoi to w sprzeczności z dalszą częścią książki, kiedy Ōba mówi, że L jest najbardziej inteligentną postacią w serii. * W odcinku 15 jest pokazana scena kiedy Misa widzi imię i nazwisko L. Wtedy jego czas życia przedstawia "75 23 1 362". * W anime ostatnia rozmowa L'a z Lightem prowadzona jest na dachu budynku, w którym pracuje grupa dochodzeniowa. Niektórzy fani wierzą, że L wiedział o swojej zbliżającej się śmierci. * Spytany o etniczność L'a Tsugami Ōba odpowiedział: "Myślę o nim jako o w ćwierci Japończyku, w jednej czwartej Angliku, w ćwierci Rosjaninie i w jednej czwartej Francuzie lub Włochu". * W anime, kiedy L umiera, panuje prawie absolutna cisza. W mandze, faktycznie ma wówczas jeszcze jedną kwestię. Cytaty *"Jak tak można! Wykorzystać kogoś w zamieszaniu! Znajdę winnego!" *"Yagami-kun... Ależ Ci zazdroszczę. Jestem fanem Misy od sierpniowego wydania Osiemnastki." *'Wygląda na to, że ktoś w zamieszaniu zgubił telefon." *"Dlaczego się tak patrzysz?.. Jesteś na mnie zły, bo nie podzieliłem się z tobą ciachem?" *"Jestem...zboczeńcem?" *"Kira jest jak dziecko. Nie znosi przegrywać. Ja też taki jestem. Stąd to wiem." *"Czy będziesz jeść to ciasto?...mów, co chcesz, ale biorę twoje ciacho." *"Będziemy chodzić na randki we trójkę." *"Light, ucisz Misę." *"Jeśli dochowacie tajemnicy możecie wziąć truskawkę." *"Mmm, ale mam ochotę na tego pączka. Mogę go wziąć? " *"Na świecie jest wiele rodzajów potworów. Potwory, które nie pokazują się pomimo kłopotów, potwory które porywają dzieci, potwory które zjadają sny, potwory które piją krew i... potwory, które zawsze kłamią. Kłamiące potwory są na prawdę czymś nieprzyjemnym; są sprytniejsze od innych potworów. Udają ludzi, chociaż nie mogą zrozumieć ludzkiego serca. Jedzą, chociaż nigdy nie czuły głodu. Uczą się, chociaż nie interesuje ich sama nauka. Pragną przyjaźni, chociaż nie potrafią kochać. Gdybym spotkał takiego potwora, zostałbym pewnie przez niego zjedzony, ponieważ tak na prawdę... Sam jestem takim potworem." Motywy thumb|left|230 px|Motyw A Odniesienia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Death Note Kategoria:L Kategoria:Postacie Umarłe w Mandze i Anime Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:Dom Wammiego